The Tales of Andromeda Black
by Chocolatefrogaddict
Summary: Andromeda (Andy) Black is the granddaughter of Sirius Black, best friends with Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter and the Weasley Clan, Related to Teddy Lupin and the Malfoys. One-shots about her extraordinary life and the lives of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS OR NONE OF THE ONE-SHOTS WILL MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Andromeda (Andy) Black **

-Granddaughter of Sirius Black

-Same age as Lily Luna Potter

-Friends with the Weasley clan

Related to Teddy Remus Lupin (distant cousin) + Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (distant cousin)

-Friend/ future girlfriend/ girlfriend/future wife of James Sirius Potter in all one-shots

-Royal/socialite from Spain (all pure-blood families are or once were muggle royalty, able to maintain their power and the people with the help of magic (I know its pretty cheesy but it makes her a more significant as a character)

- Her father is the illegitimate son of Sirius Black conceived in his late Hogwarts years with a girl from another school (during a tri-wizard competition type thing), the girl was pure-blood royalty from Spain and gave her son his father's surname

- Rich

Some of the one-shots may be in order or out of order depending on when I get new ideas for chapters


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Andy Black wandered through King's Cross Station with her trolley searching for Platform 9 and 3/4. Adults stared at her as she pasted by them, after all it wasn't everyday that an 11-year-old girl walked through a crowded train station alone with no family or older accompaniment. Andy did have family, lots of family members scattered all across Europe.

Most of her family was in Spain, her 11 older siblings, father, and her uncle and his side of the family, however she did have family in England as well and she was determined to find them. She only knew a name that she had heard her father whispering when he was reading a letter written on parchment instead of paper while stroking an owl, Theodore Remus Lupin. Supposedly he was related to her because he is her grandfather's cousin's daughter's son.

Theodore Remus Lupin was another reason for Andy's move to England. Since finding out about him Andy had been even more eager to escape the life that she led back in Spain. She loved being wealthy and not having a serious care in the world, but it was getting boring. Adventure and mischief was more up Andy's alley.

Father said that she could choose any magical school in Europe or America to attend until the end of her 7th year. Having heard so many of the stories and finding out that she had family around, Andy chose Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she received her letter upon her arrival in England

Finally she had arrived at the barrier between the muggle train station and the magical train, the train that would take her from London to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Andy felt thousands of tiny butterflies erupt in her stomach, fluttering like doing so would make them free of their confines that were Andy's skin. Closing her sapphire colored eyes Andy took several deep breaths to calm her nervousness. Eventually she opened her blue eyes and smoothed her hair down subconsciously. _It's time_. Andy thought as she ran through the barrier wondering how much her life would change soon.


	3. The Trials of Quidditch

Lily and Andy had been talking about playing quidditch since they first met in their first year only now they could actually play quidditch on the house team, with no older brothers or distant cousins getting in their way.

Wind roaring all around her rather small frame, Andy charged on her broom, quaffle in hand towards the center hoop on the quidditch pitch. 50 meters, 40 meters, 30 meters, Andy said to herself as she got closer and closer to the hoop. Can't screw this up, can't screw this up. She repeated as a mantra. One more score and she would be on the Gryffindor quidditch team for certain along with two of her best friends.

As she got closer to the goal, now flying merely 5 meters away from the goal she released the quaffle from her hand into the air, muttering a silent prayer as it flew in the direction of the metal goal post that it would go in.

She could show James that she was just as good as him as far as quidditch was concerned and he didn't need to be such a stuck up prick to her or to Lily like their skills were inferior to his own.

A feeling of total elation filled her up making her feel joy and happiness as well as a tinge of pride.

* * *

**Lily's POV Flashback**

Stupid James and Albus, won't even "let me" play quidditch like I'm gonna just fall off a broom and die the second I get a quaffle in my hand. Albus doesn't even know what he's on about, he's the seeker for the Slytherin team, he hasn't a clue about being a chaser. What's worse is that mum agrees with them even though she was a professional chaser and she started practicing when she was 6 years old. It's bloody pathetic that my family seems to think that I'm so fragile that a bit of wind could blow me over on a broomstick.

Lily ranted in her head while she was suppose to be completing a particularly dull essay for History of Magic. James can't stop me from being on the team if I really am the best now can he, and Dad did say that I had mom's talent on a broom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

He has to let me on the team now after that, he has to. Andy thought wiping the sweat off her forehead as she gulped water from her water bottle.

There is no way I can let those two on the team. James though while staring at the clipboard with parchment attached to it. True they all both outstanding chasers, but if Lily fell and got hurt my entire family would kill me for letting her on the team. And Andy…. well she shouldn't get hurt either, plus Teddy and Scorpius would have my head. James reasoned though he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that if Andy ever got hurt, even the tiniest little scratch that he himself wouldn't be pleased.

Forgetting everything that he had written down and thought about, James announced, "the two new chasers are Lily Potter and Andromeda Black." He decided to wait a moment to let it sink in. "Congratulations girls." James said with not a drop of enthusiasm in his voice. He winced when he thought about what would happen to him if anything, even the smallest bruise, hurt the girls. Seeing the smile on Andy's face made it all worth it.


	4. Admiring a Rose

Aww, poor thing. Andy thought. He isn't even being subtle. She watched her cousin staring across the room at Rose Weasley who was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table in The Great Hall. She had known that Scorpius fancied Rose for years, it was so obvious. The way he smiled when he was around her, how he tried as hard as he possibly could to make her smile at any given time, and the faint light pink blush that crept up onto his cheeks whenever her hand made contact with his. They would be perfect together. Andy thought as she nearly spilled her soup down her top due to her lack of concentration on her food and utensils. The saddest part of this whole situation is that he doesn't realise that Rose likes him back.

Andy had noticed that Rose looked at Scorpius with the same smile that made their whole face light up like a jack - o - lantern during halloween. The only difference was that Rose had the classic Weasley blush that made her whole face turn tomato red. idiot. Andy silently reprimanded. That should make it even easier for Scorpius to realise that Rose likes him back.

What's he so afraid of? There were many things for him to be afraid of relating to his feelings for Rose, but none of them were that she didn't fancy him back. First, Rose's father despised Scorpius' father and wouldn't likely condone any relationship with his daughter dating a Malfoy. Second, Albus and Scorpius have been best friends for fived years since they met after they were both sorted into Slytherin, Rose is Albus' cousin and close friend, its possible for him to get angry about the pair of them. Well I just may have to ask him.

* * *

** Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
